1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an implant tracking system using an optical-based identification technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tracking and managing orthopedic implant replacements is an important health issue. Typically each implant contains a unique identification number, such as, for example, a manufacturer's identification and/or serial number. Whenever an implant is placed, this number is recorded as a permanent record in a database. In the future this number can be referenced to track the age of the implant, the manufacturer for purposes of recall and adjustment, and can be used postmortem to identify a person having the implant.
The unique identification number may be tracked by identifiers, such as unique labels or other indicia, applied to the product and/or packaging and the labels may remain associated with the implant until the implant is used. In some cases, product labels include adhesive portions that can be applied to a chart or file of a patient to conveniently associate the medical device with a particular patient.
Identifiers may be any graphic that is capable of retaining identifying information. In some embodiments, the identifier is a one or two dimensional bar code suitable for scanning by an optical scanner such as a bar code reader. The identifier may be a two dimensional (2D) etched matrix of 2 millimeters (mm) by 2 mm (2×2 mm) or 1.4 mm by 1.4 mm (1.4×1.4 mm). The identifier may also be a radio frequency identification tag that is readable through radio frequency transmission generated by an independently powered RFID device. The identifier may also be an RFID tag that includes a transponder and is readable in response to a radio frequency signal transmitted to the RFID device. In some embodiments, the identifier is a human readable visual and/or tactile graphic such as alphanumeric characters that can be manually recorded in a database or chart.
It would be beneficial if physicians were able to obtain additional information about an implant and/or a patient from an implant identifier such as the manufacturer and model number of the device, the serial number of the device, the treating physician's name and contact information, and the patient's name, contact information, medical condition and treatment, among other relevant information.
Currently, difficulty arises in tracking medical implants. For example, medical implants are difficult to track because the implants generally do not have adequate surface area for applying marks. Thus, in many instances, implants are not tracked beyond their manufacturing facility, and may only be counted when reconciled for payment as one of many products that were not returned to a manufacturer for replenishment.
There is a strong and growing need to not only track medical implants but to do so efficiently while maintaining a sterile operating environment. Therefore, if the tracking system involves a reader, such as a barcode scanner or RFID reader, then the reader itself needs to be sterile so as not to contaminate the medical implant of which it is reading or the personnel operating the reader.
Medical equipment may be sterilized by the use of chemical or physical agents, for example using hot steam, gas or gamma rays sterilization. However, these means may not be appropriate for more delicate medical equipment, such as a reader.
There exists a need for a sterile interface for use with a reader that allows for the efficient use of the reader in a sterile operating room environment.